Days of Our Lives
by Troian-Bells
Summary: Follows the life of Spencer Hastings as she plans her best friends' wedding, and tries to sort her own love life out after seeing her closest friend in a new light. AU. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**A/N: This is the same story as the one that I just deleted, but I had loads of problems with my email so I had to change everything. So, I'm going to re-upload this story.**  
**Okay, I just want to clear up some things in this story before I begin writing it.  
- It's more or less AU.  
- Alison never went missing, and Jenna was never blinded.  
- The main cast for this story is; Spencer, Alison, Jenna, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Toby, Noel, Wren, Samara, Mona, Caleb, Ezra and Jason.  
- Toby and Spencer never dated. They are just friends.  
- No one is related apart from Alison and Jason.  
- The characters will be totally OOC.**

Spencer walked into her apartment, and stopped in her tracks. "Hello people who do not live here." She eyed her friends Alison, Aria, Hanna, Toby, Noel, Jason and Ezra.

They all turned around saying a brief, "Hello", before watching the TV again. Spencer rolled her eyes. She roomed with Alison and Jenna, Hanna roomed with Caleb, and Emily roomed with Samara. With the boys, Toby, her best friend, roomed with Wren, her boyfriend. Noel roomed with Ezra, and Aria and Mona roomed with Jason.

Toby and Wren lived across the hall from Spencer, Alison and Jenna with Noel and Ezra down the hall. Hanna and Caleb were a few floors down, and Aria, Mona and Jason were a floor up. So they were all pretty close together.

"Hey, toss me a water." Toby said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Spencer tutted, "I am not your slave."

"Please?" He asked, turning to look at her with his pet lip out.

She sighed, and opened the fridge, getting out a water and passing it to him. "Thank you." He said. Moments later, Wren and Jenna walked through the door. Wren gave Spencer a quick kiss.

"Hey you." She smiled, and he smiled back. Hanna stood up from her seat and walked over to her friends.

"Is there anyway we can get started on my wedding plans now?" Hanna asked Spencer. Hanna and Caleb were getting married soon, and Spencer was their wedding planner.

Spencer smileed, "Sure we can. In fact, You're lucky because I still have my big binder."

"Oh no. Not the big binder." Alison groaned, from the couch. Spencer narrowed her eyes at he roommate then stormed into her room to collect the binder.

Wren rose his eyebrow at Hanna who shrugged, "It's this binder of everything she's wanted in her wedding plus other ideas, she's had it since she was like twelve."

Wren's laughed slightly, "Only Spencer." Spencer came out moments later, holding the biggest binder Wren had ever seen. "Jeez, Spence. What the hell is that thing?"

"Told you so." Alison sang. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Will you people leave me and my giant binder alone?" Spencer pouted, Wren laughed slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, baby." He smiled, and she smiled back. Toby and Jenna tried to block out their 'love fest' but found it rather difficult.

"Right, so Hanna, we'll start with the main wedding party." Spencer said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

Hanna pretended to understand then shook her head, "Yeah, I don't know what that means."

"Maid of Honour, Bridesmaids, Best Man, Groomsmen."

Hanna rose her eyebrow, "I can give you bridesmaids. Maid of Honour? How do you expect me too choose? And you'll have to talk to Caleb about the other two." As if on cue, Caleb walked through the door.

"I hate my job." He grumbled, walking over to Hanna and kissing her. "What's going on? What the fuck is that?" He asked, referring to the binder.

"You know what? Maybe everyone should go to their OWN apartment." Spencer growled, staring at Caleb.

Caleb held his hands up, "Sorry. Don't shoot."

"We're trying to figure out the Maid of Honour, bridesmaids, best man and groomsmen." Hanna explained. "Right so, bridemaids," She tapped her chin. "Aria, Alison, Emily, Jenna and Samara." Spencer wrote them down. "And I guess you can be Maid of Honour, Spence since you're planning everything."

"You guess?" Spencer said, raising her eyebrow.

Hanna sighed, playfully. "Okay, oh Spencer, you _must _be my Maid of Honour! I'll just _die _if you aren't!"

"Whatever." Spencer murmered. "Okay, Caleb, groomsmen and best man. Hit me with it."

"Groomsmen, Jason, Wren, Ezra and Noel. Toby, you'll be my best man, right?" Caleb asked, looking at his friend.

Toby turned around, "Course I will, man." He smiled.

"Bromance." Spencer cooed, then turned to Hanna, "See, that's how you were supposed to ask!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "Destination?"

"Rosewood Church?" Hanna asked, looking up at Caleb.

Caleb nodded, "Sure."

"Date, twelfth of July." Spencer said to herself.

"What about the stag do and hen night?" Caleb asked. "I mean, I know you're all about the tradional weddings, Han. But, why not have a joint one? All of us can just spend it together. We can have it a week before the wedding, and that way, I won't see Hanna the night before or wedding."

Hanna looked towards him, "That is the best idea you've ever had."

"Well, I try." He smirked.

"Vegas it is." Noel commented, still watching the TV.

Hanna stared at him, "Uh, Vegas?"

Noel nodded, turning to look at her. "It'll be fun."

Caleb looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Please, Han?"

"Fine." Hanna sighed.

"14 tickets to Vegas for the fifth of July." Spencer mumbled to herself again.

Hanna looked up, "Is it my favourite part now?"

Spencer cocked her eyebrow at her friend, "What?"

"Dress shopping!" Hanna exclaimed.

Spencer looked up at Caleb, "This wedding is going to cost a bomb." Caleb took in a deep breath. "We'll look for them tomorrow. Shall we book the tickets?"

"Uh-huh." Hanna nodded. Spencer slid her laptop in front of her and began typing away. Hanna looked up, "We can all afford a ticket each, right?"

A few murmers and yes' came around them.

"Okay, that's fourteen tickets booked, we leave the fifth of July, and come back the eighth." Spencer confirmed. Hanna cheered.

Alison stood up, "I have to go, my shift starts in ten." She stood up and began walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys later." She said to the group. She looked at Spencer, "Don't wait up."

"I won't." Spencer answered and Alison left.

Hanna yawned, "It's getting late. Maybe we should go too." Hanna looked up at Caleb, who nodded. She stood up. "See you tomorrow." She said, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"See you guys later." Caleb said, as they both left.

"I'm going to bed." Jenna said, before leaving and going to her room.

Spencer stood up, "You know? I think everyone's going to leave about now. So, I'm going to save everyone the trouble and go to bed myself." She grabbed Wren's hand, "You spending the night?"

"Sure." He smiled, and she smiled back at him. They both began to leave towards Spencer's room.

Spencer looked at her friends, "Goodnight you guys."

After she heard a few murmered, 'goodnight's', she rolled her eyes and entered her room with Wren. After changing, she laid down on her bed with Wren, cuddling close to him. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Hmm, I have this thing called work." He teased. She sighed.

"That's right, you're a big doctor now."

He scoffed.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together," She frowned. "But, if you have to work..."

"I'm sure we can do something on the night." Wren answered. "I'll figure something out."

Spencer leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you." She murmered, laying her head back on his chest. She was quick to fall asleep, listening to his rythamic breathing.

**A/N: That's the first chapter, not sure how good it is, so please leave reviews. It'll get better, I promise. And, I know there hasn't been any Spoby moments but there will be in the next chapter. **


	2. Character Profiles

_**Character Profiles**_

_Spencer Hastings __- Portrayed by Troian Bellisario. 24 years old. Currently dating Wren Kingston. Lives in New York. Lives with Alison DiLaurentis and Jenna Marshall. 5"7 with long brown hair and brown eyes._

_Alison DiLaurentis __- Portrayed by Sasha Pieterse. 24 years old. Currently dating Noel Kahn. Lives in New York. Lives with Spencer Hastings and Jenna Marshall. 5"6 with long blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Jenna Marshall__ - Portrayed by Tammin Sursok. 25 years old. Single. Lives in New York. Lives with Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis. 5"7 with long brown hair and green eyes._

_Hanna Marin__ - Portrayed by Ashley Benson. 24 years old. Currently engaged to Caleb Rivers. Lives in New York. Lives with Caleb Rivers. 5"5 with short blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Aria Montgomery__ - Portrayed by Lucy Hale. 24 years old. Currently dating Ezra Fitz. Lives in New York. Lives with Jason DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal. 5"2 with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes._

_Emily Fields__ - Portrayed by Shay Mitchell. 24 years old. Currently dating Samara Cook. Lives in New York. Lives with Samara Cook. 5"8 with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes._

_Samara Cook__ - Portrayed by Claire Holt. 25 years old. Currently dating Emily Fields. Lives in New York. Lives with Emily Fields. 5"8 with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes._

_Mona Vanderwaal__ - Portrayed by Janel Parrish. 24 years old. Currently single. Lives in New York. Lives with Aria Montgomery and Jason DiLaurentis. 5"2 with shortish dark brown hair and honey brown eyes._

_Toby Cavanaugh__ - Portrayed by Keegan Allen. 25 years old. Currently single. Lives in New York. Lives with Wren Kingston. 6"1 with brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes._

_Wren Kingston__ - Portrayed by Julian Morris. 25 years old. Currently dating Spencer Hastings. Lives in New York. Lives with Toby Cavanaugh. 5"11 with brown hair and brown eyes._

_Noel Kahn__ - Portrayed by Brant Daughtery. 25 years old. Currently dating Alison DiLaurentis. Lives in New York. Lives with Ezra Fitz. 6"1 with brown hair and blue eyes.  
_  
_Ezra Fitz__ - Portrayed by Ian Harding. 25 years old. Currently dating Aria Montgomery. Lives in New York. Lives with Noel Kahn. 5"11 with brown hair and blue eyes._

_Caleb Rivers__ - Portrayed by Tyler Blackburn. 24 years old. Currently engaged to Hanna Marin. Lives in New York. Lives with Hanna Marin._

_Jason DiLaurentis__ - Portrayed by Drew Van Acker. 25 years old. Currently single. Lives in New York. Lives with Aria Montgomery and Mona Vanderwaal. 6"0 with dirty blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. 5"11 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes._


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spencer woke up the next morning to find Wren gone. She picked up the note that was left on the side of the bed, and opened it up. "Gone to work. I'll call you later. Love Wren." She recited, and sighed.

She decided to get up and get ready for the day, then proceeded to enter her kitchen where she found Toby, Jenna and Alison in a heated conversation. "Morning guys?"

They turned around, and Alison smiled widely at her, "Morning Spence. You want some coffee?"

Spencer looked at them, suspicious of their behaviour. "I'll make it myself. I hate your _weak _coffee."

"Suit yourself." Alison rolled her eyes playfully. "So, what are you doing today?"

Spencer shrugged, "I dunno. Why?"

"Maybe we could do something together." Jenna put in.

"I guess." Spencer answered. "But, I have a date tonight."

Toby groaned a little, while Alison shot him a death glare, hoping Spencer didn't hear him. He quickly covered his tracks, and coughed.

Spencer laughed slightly, "You okay there?" She finished making her coffee and sat between Jenna and Toby, and oppisite Alison.

"Huh?" He said, looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up quickly. "I'll see you all later." and then, he left.

Spencer eyed the other two, "Is he okay?"

"As far as I know." Alison shrugged, "So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Spencer looked thoughtful. "Oh shit, I forgot. We already have plans today, we're going wedding dress shopping with Hanna."

Jenna looked pleased. "My favourite thing to do." Hanna and Aria walked through the door at that moment.

"Ready to go dress shopping?" Hanna grinned excitedly, clapping her hands together. She received a grumble in response from Alison and Spencer, and a happy yes from Jenna.

The girls stood up from their seats and dumped their dirty dishes in the sink. Spencer quickly grabbed her bag, "Let's go." She smiled.

The five of them left and headed towards one of the most popular wedding dress shops in New York. They stauntered inside, and let their eyes travel the place. A shop assistant walked over to them with a bright smile on her face, "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Uh," Spencer said, not paying much attention. She snapped back into reality and smiled at the shop assistant, "Yeah actually, my friend, Hanna, is getting married like next month, and she wants a ball gown for a wedding dress. Do you have anything like that?"

The shop assistant nodded eagerly, "We sure do. Our ball gown section is right over here." She grinned, leading them over to a section of the shop that only had big white dresses.

"It's like heaven." Hanna whispered in awe. She walked over to one of the racks and began rifling through it. "These are beautiful."

The assistant smiled, "I'll leave you to it. If you want to try anything on, I'll be right over there." She said, pointing towards the counter.

"Thank you." Spencer smiled, and joined Hanna in rifling through the racks. One dress caught her eye, and she pulled it out and held it in front of her, "What do you think?"

Hanna eyed the dress, and a big grin made its way across her face, "You're a genius, Spencer Hastings!" She whipped the dress off Spencer, and flagged over the shop assistant, "Can I try this one on?"

"Sure you can," The shop assistant smiled. "I'll get you girls some champagne. Hanna, right?" She asked Hanna, who nodded. "Yeah, why don't you go wait in the dressing room over there and I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

Hanna headed over to the dressing room, and the girls waited outside. The assistant walked over a few minutes later with five glasses of champagne on a tray. She handed the girls one each and set one on the table for Hanna. She then headed into the dressing room to help Hanna get into the dress.

"Do you know what colour theme she wants?" Aria asked Spencer.

Spencer shrugged, "I never asked and she never told. Probably pink, or something girly like that."

"So Spence," Alison began. "Do you think you'll get married?"

Spencer groaned, "Ali..." She warned.

"It's just a simple question, Spence." Ali laughed.

Spencer sighed, "Of course I want to get married."

"That's not what I asked." Ali said. "I asked if you think you'll get married."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I guess. One day."

"To Wren?" Aria smirked. Spencer opened her mouth to reply but Aria cut her off, "Please Spence. Everyone can see how cute you guys are."

"Shut up, Aria." Spencer blushed. "Maybe I'll marry Wren, maybe I won't. Only time will tell."

Ali leant forward, "But what if he proposed? Would you say yes?"

"Is that a trick question?" Spencer asked, blushing again.

Alison shook her head.

Spencer got a dreamy smile on her face as her eyes glazed over. Aria snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Spencer?"

Spencer shook her head, "Huh? What?"

"Thanks for joining us back on earth from Spencer-land." Alison joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Spencer replied. Hanna emerged from the dressing room wearing a beautiful white ball gown, with a grey ribbon tied around her waist. "Oh Hanna, you look beautiful."

Jenna who hadn't said anything since they arrived, suddenly perked up and smiled at her friend, "That is _the _dress."

"I know right." Hanna grinned. She turned to the assistant, "This is it."

"Great," She smiled. "Let's get you out of it, and then we'll cash it up." She said, and took Hanna back into the dressing room.

Alison turned back to Spencer, and stared at her. Spencer tried to avoid her eyes at first but caved in, "Ugh, what now?" She groaned.

"You never answered my question." Alison said, taking a sip of her beverage.

Spencer avoided her eyes again, "Yes." was all she said.

"Yes what?" Alison said, with her eyebrow cocked.

Spencer sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. "Yes, I'd say yes."

A triumphant smile made its way across Alison's face, "That's all I asked."

By this time, Spencer's face was bright red and she was avoiding looking at the other girls which meant she missed Aria whip her phone out and text someone with the words, _All systems are ago. - Aria xo_

- An few hours later -

Spencer and Wren had been out for dinner, and they'd been to see a movie and now they were driving around.

"So what have you got planned now?" Spencer asked, as he pulled to a stop.

Wren smiled at her, "It's a surprise." He pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket.

"Oh no, you are not wrapping that thing around my head." She laughed.

"Don't ruin the surprise." Wren pouted playfully, and Spencer rolled her eyes and let him put the hankerchief around her eyes. They were driving for about for another ten minutes before he finally pulled over.

"Can I take it off yet?" Spencer asked.

"No you can't." Wren replied with a smile, he got out of the car and went around Spencer's side to let her out too. He led her away from the car and stood behind her when they reached where he wanted them to be. "Okay, take it off."

Spencer pulled the hankerchief off and looked around, she gasped loudly when she seen what was before her eyes. There in red and white rose petals were the words, "Will You Marry Me?" She whipped around to find Wren knelt on one knee, holding a box with a white gold ring that had a huge diamon in the middle and criss-crossed with smaller diamonds down the sides.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Spencer. I love you more than you can imagine. Please will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs Kingston?" Wren smiled up at her.

Spencer smiled back at him through her tears, "Yes, yes of course I will!" She grinned as he stood up, putting the ring on her finger. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her around.

He stopped spinning her and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, planting a long kiss on his lips.

A/N: So, what do you think? There'll be more Spoby next chapter when you get his reaction. So yeah, review:)


End file.
